


The One Where Everyone is Gay for Everyone Else

by agoddamnsupernova



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, this is technically a high school au, with a little bit of band au thrown in for some spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: Everyone thinks the lead singer and the bassist are banging (even the rest of their band) but really they're just friends, right?





	The One Where Everyone is Gay for Everyone Else

“Clarke, the new video already has a million views!” Octavia yells as she runs toward her friend, waving her phone in the air. “Holy shit man.”

Clarke grins, taking the device from Octavia, eyes finding the view counter. “Oh my god! We have to tell Lexa!” She all but screams in the hall, drawing the eyes of their peers.

“Speaking of Lexa,” O smirks, scrolling down to the comment section. “Everyone still thinks your dating.”

“We’re just friends,” Clarke huffs, her cheeks pink. “I don’t understand why everyone ships us, like they even have a name for us!”

“Clarke...you’ve seen our music videos, you guys look at each other like you’re about to make out at any second,” Octavia chuckles, shaking her head a bit as she scrubs through the video, pausing on a moment where Clarke and Lexa’s eyes meet. “Hashtag Clexa 2k18.”

“Fuck off, we don’t-I don’t...just fuck off!” Clarke manages to spit out, trying to hide her blush behind her hair.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing,” O rolls her eyes, slinging an arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they walk down the hall. “But like, for realsies, you would tell me if you were a thing, right?”

“Oh my god,” Clarke groans, turning her head to bite the shorter girl’s arm. “We’re not a thing, but yes I would tell you.”

Octavia smacks Clarke’s lips gently, scowling as she rubs her arm. “It’s not my fault she’s hot and you’re oblivious.”

“Are discussing the lady boner Clarke and Lexa have for each other?” A voice sounds from behind them, causing Octavia to jump.

“Jesus, Rae, why you gotta be like that?” O huffs, frowning at her friend.

“Cause you’re cute when you scowl,” Raven chuckles, poking the wrinkle in the middle of Octavia’s forehead.

Octavia blushes furiously, turning away from Raven so fast she runs right into Clarke, sending them both to the ground. “Shit.”

“Fucks sake, O, you have the grace of a one legged giraffe,” Clarke grunts, shoving the smaller girl off of her, rubbing the back of her head. “This is the third head injury you’ve caused me this month.”

“Sorry...” Octavia mumbles, helping the blonde up slowly. “I don’t mean to.”

“I know, I know,” Clarke sighs, brushing the dirt off her jeans. “I swear, if you two would just confess your feelings for each other, Octavia wouldn’t be such a gay mess.”

“Pan mess...” Octavia corrects with a weak smile. “But that’s not the point, right. I don’t have feelings for Raven,” she snorts, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah man, I don’t like pipsqueak and even if I did, Bellamy would kick my ass,” Raven defends, clearing her throat as she fiddles with her knee brace.

“Whatever,” Clarke huffs, glancing at her watch. “I’m gonna find Lexa and tell her the good news before first period.”

She doesn’t give them time to respond before she’s headed down the hall toward Lexa’s locker. She didn’t have a crush on Lexa, she couldn’t, they were best friends and she didn’t want to mess that up.

No amount of feeling squashing, however, could prevent the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when she spotted Lexa coming her way. “Lexa!” She calls, waving at the taller girl with a smile.

“Morning, Clarke,” Lexa greets her warmly, leaning against the wall next to the blonde. “How are you?”

“I-I’m great,” Clarke stutters, shaking her head a bit before pulling her phone out. “The video we posted last night, it’s got over a million views already.”

“Seriously?” Lexa asks, eyes wide when Clarke pulls up the video. “Holy shit, I didn’t think it would blow up like that.”

“I mean, Fallout Boy is pretty popular right now and we did a cover of one of their newest songs,” Clarke chuckles, watching the video with a small smile. “But, I’m still really proud of us.”

“It being a cover shouldn’t change the way you feel about the popularity,” Lexa points out, brows raised. “You have a beautiful voice.”

Clarke has to clear her throat before she can reply, her cheeks burning for what feels like the millionth time that morning. “It’s all Raven’s editing and stuff and like you and O play so beautifully and I just--it’s not just me, it’s us.”

Lexa grins at that, reaching out to tuck Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “Whatever you say, Princess.”  
“Just when I was beginning to like you,” Clarke snorts, shoving Lexa gently. “I can’t believe Raven and Octavia told you about my stupid childhood nickname.”

“I think it’s cute,” Lexa smirks, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “It’s better than their nickname for me.”

“I dunno, I kinda like it, Commander,” Clarke hums, biting her lip as she looks up at Lexa. “Has a nice ring to it.”

It’s Lexa’s turn to blush now, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before she speaks. “Would you--” she starts, jumping when the warning bell rings.

“Shit, I can’t be late to Kane’s class, he’ll lecture me here and at home,” Clarke hisses, raking a hand through her hair. “I’ll see you at lunch, Lex!”

And with that Clarke is taking off down the hall, shoving people out of the way, leaving Lexa to stare after her, heart pounding in her chest. “Fuck.”

It feels like an eternity before lunch period finally comes and Lexa is sat at their usual table, pulling her things out of her lunch bag. Octavia is the first to arrive, snatching one of Lexa’s grapes as she sits down with her tray. “Can’t believe you still pack lunches.”

“I’d rather not eat some of the stuff they serve here, thanks,” Lexa snorts, pulling out another bag of grapes, shoving them at the girl. “Here, so I can eat mine in peace.”

“Oh my dear sweet, Commanda’, you shouldn’t have,” Octavia replies in a southern drawl, a smirk on her lips at the way Lexa scowls.

“Shut up and eat,” Lexa huffs, taking a rather angry bite of her sandwich. “And stop callin’ me Commander,” she mumbles around her food.

“Did the Commander just talk with her mouth full?” Raven all but shouts as she plops down next to O, a hand pressed to her chest. “The end of days has come!”

“Go fuck yourselves,” Lexa growls, eyes narrowing at the two. “Wait, you might like that too much, then again you’d have to admit you like each other for that to happen.”

“You have no room to talk about admitting feelings when you can’t even admit to yourself that you like Clarke.” Raven retorts, popping a fry into her mouth. “Y’all need to just date, everyone already thinks you are.”

Lexa opens her mouth to argue, snapping it shut when she catches Clarke coming toward them. She busies herself with her sandwich, trying to ignore the smirks on her friends’ faces.

“Are you guys picking on Lexa again?” Clarke asks as she settles down next to the taller girl. “Something about the looks on your faces says you have been.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about, O and I are perfect angels,” Raven grins, popping open her can of energy drink.

“Yeah, we would never pick on your girlfriend,” Octavia chuckles, reaching over to steal Raven’s drink, sipping it with a smirk.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Clarke blurts out, her face as red as the paint smeared across her cheek.

There’s a solid minute of semi awkward silence at the table before Raven clears her throat to speak up. “I’m just saying, you two are oblivious.”

Clarke lets out a frustrated sound, slamming her drink down with enough force to splash the juice against the table. Before anyone can say anything, she’s heading off toward the bathroom, muttering about paper towels.

“Real fucking great guys?” Lexa huffs, shoving her half eaten lunch toward the two before shoving away from the table. “I hope your joke was worth it,” she spits, jogging after Clarke.

She finds Clarke in the second bathroom she checks, the blonde dabbing her eyes at the sink. “Clarke,” she says softly, not wanting to startle the girl.

“You must think I’m stupid,” Clarke mumbles, sniffing lighting as she stares at her own reflection. “Getting upset over this.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Clarke, they embarrassed you, it wasn’t okay,” Lexa murmurs, moving to rest a hand against her shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to date me either,” she half chuckles, trying to get the girl to smile.

Clarke scoffs at that, turning to face Lexa, her eyes narrowed as she looks up. “Don’t be thick, Lexa,” she says, the bridge of her nose crinkling the way it does when she’s upset. “Of course I want to date you, have you met you?”

“You’re smart and funny and so fucking good with a guitar,” Clarke starts, counting things off on her fingers. “Not to mention you’re incredibly good looking...but like you’re intimidating as fuck and I can never read you. Are you just being nice, do you like me, do you not like me. And then our friends are just assholes about it and I just--”

Her rambling is cut off by a warm pair of lips pressed against hers, Lexa’s hand cupping her jaw ever so gently. It takes a moment for Clarke to register what’s happening before she responds, sliding her arms around Lexa’s neck to pull her closer.

They pull apart after a moment, Lexa pressing her forehead to Clarke’s a soft smile on her face. “Could you read that?”

“I think it said something like; ‘Oh, Clarke, please be my girlfriend,’ or you know, something similar,” Clarke chuckles, brushing their noses together.

“You’re close enough,” Lexa smirks, brushing her thumb along Clarke’s jaw. “Will you go out with me?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa week day number two, hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas for the rest of the week's themes, hit me up at agoddamnsupernova.tumblr.com


End file.
